makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Juri
Bio A prominent practitioner of Taekwondo, Juri lost her parents when her father, a lawyer, attempted to prosecute Shadoloo. Juri also had her left eye severely injured in the incident. She was recruited by S.I.N who fixed her eye and she was given the Feng Shui Engine, which gives her incredible ki, speed and power. She shares a fierce rivalry with Chun Li. Movelist Skill Cards *Fuhajin: Juri gathers some dark energy in her foot as she swings it. If the kick button is tapped, the energy is launched immediately like any other projectile. If held, however, Juri proceeds to fight as normal. However, when the kick button being held is released, she unleashes the projectile energy attack via swinging her leg again. *Senpusha: Juri cartwheels through the air with dark energy emanating from her feet. *Shikusen: Juri performs a dive-kick. Pressing the button again when the move connects will have Juri perform two more kicks. *Kasatushi: Juri holds her hand out and taunts. If the opponent hits her during this move, she'll teleport in a certain direction. Spell Cards *Fuharenjin: Juri unleashes a sudden barrage of Fuhajin projectiles with the last one launching the opponent in the air. *Feng Shui Engine: Juri’s left eye glows and she gets a speed and strength increase for 10 seconds. Last Word *Kaisen Dankairaku: Juri whips one of her arms backwards as her Feng Shui Engine glows and proceeds to deliver a barrage of spinning kicks while rising into the air. If the opponent gets hit by this, they will be knocked vertically in the air, higher with each hit of the sweep kick barrage. At the peak of this barrage, Juri performs an axe kick that knocks them down. Then, she uses her Feng Shui Engine to land before her opponent, and follows with a spinning back kick to the exposed back of the falling fighter. With the foe still jammed on her foot, she "caresses" her opponent's face in a rather sado-masochistic manner and finishes by violently slamming the opponent head-first onto the ground via axe kick. Misc. *Battle Intro: Juri jumps down to the stage, turning around to face her opponent and says "Hmm... You look like you're in good shape." *Taunt: She folds her arms behind her head and says “Done so soon?” *Victory Pose: She stretches her left leg and says “Was that last kick as good for you as it was for me, sweetie?” Winning Quotes We have all night, baby...Don't worry. I'll let you live long enough to have a little fun with you. Damn! My eye's acting up! Doesn't matter against a loser like you, though. You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me excited. Next time, I'll take my time and make things REALLY hurt. Vs. Self: Kya ha ha ha ha! There's nothing like a good fight to the death! Vs. Ryu: I enjoy taking on fighters like you. You actually put up a fight. Vs. Ken: I didn't think you'd be so tough. I almost had fun there for a while. Vs. Chun Li: Strongest woman in the world, eh? Looks like you’ve been dethroned! Vs. Guile: No need to search for Charlie or whatever his name is. If he’s dead, you’ll be seeing him real soon! Vs. Sakura: I'm not here to tussle with weak little schoolgirls. I prefer a challenge. Vs. M. Bison: With all that talk about Psycho Power, I thought you'd be better than that. Overcompensating much? Vs. Akuma: Ha ha ha! You sure know how to show a girl a good time! That was a blast! Vs. Dan: Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? 'Cuz I'm not laughing. Vs. Morrigan: You want me to come at you? Well, let’s give the people what they want…. Vs. B.B Hood, Tron Boone, Flandre and Medicine: I hate spoiled little brats. Obviously, no one's given you your spanking yet. Vs. Felicia, Jon Talbain, Amaterasu, Momiji and Kagerou: Aren’t cats/dogs supposed to sleep a lot? I’ll put you to sleep forever! Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Ugh... Could you be any more annoying? Vs. Megaman, Roll, Bass and Zero: Aw man, trashing machines is no fun! You can’t even feel pain! Vs. Strider Hiryu: How boring! You give ninjas a bad name! Vs. Batsu and Nick: Do you really need to scream so loud? Ugh... Like nails on a chalkboard... Vs. Phoenix Wright: You remind me of my dead father, which is why I didn't rip your heart out. Vs. Marisa: You need to brush up on your technique. I've never been so bored in my life! Vs. Shikieki: I’m Judge, “Juri” and Executioner! Vs. Hong Meiling: Talentless hack... You call those kicks? I was expecting much better. Vs. Sakuya: From today on, you'll be working for a new boss. And I'm gonna work you nice and hard... Vs. Mystia: Alright, let's strip this chicken to the bone! Vs. Gun Users: I'll take those off your hands. They're no use to you now anyway. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: Aha ha ha! Fighting for your shrine?! What kinda stupid nonsense is that? Are you touched in the head? Vs. Remilia and Demitri: Didn't expect me to bite back did ya? I'm really loving your bloody face. Vs. Cirno: Weaklings like you are better off coughing up blood instead of bragging. Vs. Sword users: Ha ha ha ha ha! All that swinging and you still can't hit me? You're a joke! Vs. Utsuho: I'll be making better use of your energy. Vs. Mokou and Firebrand: You're about to see what happens when I turn up the heat. Try not to scream. Vs. Alice and Nitori: Aww. Did I break your little toys? Grow up. Vs. Aya and Frank West: I never did like flash photography. Vs. Reisen: Oh, I'll enjoy ripping your ears off. Vs. Yukari and Kaguya: Not so high and mighty now, are you lady? Vs. Patchouli: Should've taken your eyes off that book. Now you're dead. Vs. Komachi: So what happens when the reaper dies? Let's find out. Vs. Iku: Let your rearranged face be my message to your king. Vs. Keine: Next time, teach your kids how not to pick a fight with the wrong girl. Vs. Ichirin: You gonna let your partner do all the fighting? What a disappointment you are. Vs. Byakuren: You really shouldn't be so accepting if it's gonna leave you bloody and broken. Vs. Futo, Ruby and Arthur: Ya know, I'm getting sick of the way you talk. How about I crush your throat? Vs. Koishi: Nothing to say? Good. Then you'll love being my personal soccer ball. Vs. Yuyuko and Hsien-Ko: You should've stayed dead if you can't handle me. Vs. Vs. Captain Commando: ...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Vs. Asura: Not so tough now, are- OH! I THINK I RUPTURED MY ORGANS! Vs. Gene: You make for a perfect punching bag. Now give me that arm! Vs. Jin: I'll be taking you buddy for a joy ride. Vs. most Touhou youkai monsters: Fighting monsters like you is such a trip! Vs. Tenshi: If you like the earth so much, go take a dirt nap. Vs. Dr. Wily: You really thought you were safe inside that thing!? One fatal mistake. Vs. Shantae: I could care less about your dancing, but I just can’t wait to hear you scream… Vs. Iesua: A girl's gotta live life her own way. You can't tell me what to do! Vs. Cammy: Persistent little wench, aren't you? I enjoy watching you squirm every time. Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: Want a closer look at my eye? You'll have to play rougher than that. Vs. Satori: At least you now know what's coming to you. Do try to enjoy your pain. Vs. Anakaris: How does it feel to be dethroned? Huh? Vs. Amingo: Let's see what's underneath the pinata. Vs. Sonson: You should have stayed in the trees, ya disgusting animal. Vs. Kogasa: You're REALLY gonna regret not going back in your umbrella. Vs. Spencer: Don't think you can play innocent all the time, buddy. Vs. Hina: Ugh. Just your dress style is unfortunate. Vs. Date Massamune: A samurai? Ha! Oh, I’m gonna enjoy breaking you. Vs. Kasen: Looks like you’re my pet now, bitch. Vs. Seija: Not so fun when the tables turn on you, huh? Don’t worry. I’ll make you like it. Vs. Murasa: How’s it to sink again, Captain? Vs. Seiga: Man, you hermits are so dull. Vs. Nero: Ha ha ha ha ha! All that swinging and you still can't hit me? You're a joke! Ending (Juri is seen about to take on M. Bison) Juri: At least, revenge! Voice: Juri! Juri: Oh crap. Not you again. (Chun Li appears next to her.) Chun Li: If you think I’m gonna let you defeat Bison, you’re crazy! you’re not the only one who suffered at his hands! Juri: Hmmm….Truce ‘till after we neat him? Chun Li: I can’t believe I’m saying this…but yes. M. Bison: HA HA HA! You will soon join both your fathers! Juri: We’ll see about that. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom